With the development of digital technology, various electronic devices have been produced that can perform communication and personal information processing while moving, such as mobile communication terminals, personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic personal organizers, smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), or the like. Such electronic devices may adopt various functions and provide various services, such as voice calls, messaging (e.g., short message service (SMS)/multimedia message service (MMS)), video calls, electronic personal organizers, photographing, transmission and reception of e-mails, reproduction of broadcasts, Internet functions, reproduction of music, calendars, social networking services (SNS), messengers, dictionaries, or games.
At the same time, a wearable device, which is a kind of electronic device to be used while being worn on the user's body, has been developed. For example, the wearable devices may be implemented in various forms in order to be attached to, or detached from, the user's body part or clothing, such as head-mounted displays, smart glasses, smart watches, wristbands, contact lens-type devices, ring-type devices, shoe-type devices, garment-type devices, glove-type devices, or the like. Such wearable devices may be connected to the electronic devices to then be used.
Since the connecting devices, such as the wearable devices of the related art, have no external port, the power may be supplied by only the connected electronic devices and it is impossible to use external power sources. In the case of an electronic device having a low battery, a connecting device cannot be used because the electronic device is not able to supply the power to the connecting device.
The above information is presented as background information only, to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.